Une panthère, un taureau et un canard
by Lilisu
Summary: OS en co-écriture avec N'Evoli. En gros ça cause de panthère opportuniste et de taureau vachement (hihi) agressif. Ceci est un gros délire comme on les aime!


_Hello! Happy Halloween à tous! ^^_

_Me voilà avec un cadeau inattendu (même pour moi je dois dire) en cette merveilleuse (et froide) journée! __**N'Evoli **__et moi parlions de corrida et de journalisme, et Paf! Cet OS nous est venu. C'est-y pas beau, tout ça? Au départ, c'était juste un gros délire entre fans, mais c'est devenu une histoire sérieuse (pas fait exprès...-")_

_Voilà donc notre première co-écriture! On espère que vous aimerez, même si c'est vachement atypique...et bizarre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Une panthère, un taureau et un canard<strong>

Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cette histoire d'apparitions bizarres dans le Sud de la France?

Bon... J'ai découpé les brèves dans les journaux de l'époque, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous voulez...

* * *

><p>"<em>Hier soir, deux randonneurs se promenant dans les Pyrénées ont été chargés par un taureau. Ils sont encore entre la vie et la mort. Aucune explication n'a été fournie pour le moment concernant la présence de cet animal en haute montagne.<em>"

"_Symbiose étonnante observée dans les Pyrénées entre une panthère et un taureau! On ne sait pas comment ils sont arrivés là, mais les deux animaux s'entendent pour attaquer et dévorer les voyageurs. une équipe de scientifiques dirigée par le Professeur Kurotsuchi est partie sur place étudier le phénomène._"

"_Nous venons de recevoir une dépêche révélant que d'après les observations du professeur Kurotsuchi, la panthère en liberté dans les Pyrénées ayant causé plus d'un décès par crise cardiaque aimerait les fraises, une nouveauté aberrante pour cette race pourtant carnivore!_"

"_L'éminent professeur Urahara a rejoint l'équipe avec un stock impressionnant de fraises dans le but de piéger l'animal et de le ramener soit dans un zoo soit dans son pays natal. Cependant, on ignore encore si ce piège a des chances de réussite étant donné l'intelligence étonnante de l'animal et son agressivité surdéveloppée._"

"_Après l'échec cuisant du piège à la fraise, le professeur Urahara a fait venir sur place le jeune et renommé zoologiste Kurosaki Ichigo, qui a fait le déplacement depuis la Guyane où il étudiait une sous-espèce de géraniums. Le jeune scientifique ira dès ce soir dans la zone où ont eu lieu la plupart des attaques._"

"_Nouvelles déconcertantes du projet "Panthère bleue"! Nos envoyés spéciaux nous ont rapporté que le jeune scientifique Kurosaki Ichigo a réussi à approcher le fauve pendant quelques instants avant que le taureau ne l'attaque. Il n'a heureusement écopé que de quelques blessures superficielles et a déclaré "vouloir comprendre cet animal agressif car se sentant menacé et perdu et le protéger de la bêtise et de la convoitise humaine". Le professeur Urahara a exprimé son soutien pour le jeune homme sous le regard désapprobateur de Mayuri Kurotsuchi._"

"_La panthère bleue a encore frappé! Hier soir, le taureau des Pyrénées a enfoncé la porte de la base installée par les chercheurs, créant ainsi une diversion le temps que la panthère s'infiltre dans le camp pour traîner le jeune Ichigo dans une forêt proche. Tout le monde craint maintenant pour la vie du zoologiste, dont on a toujours aucune nouvelle. Une équipe de recherche a été formée et quadrille en ce moment même le flanc Est de la montagne. les scientifiques n'arrivent pas à s'expliquer le comportement des deux animaux, très proches de l'intelligence humaine, selon eux. En réponse à ce coup de force, et ce malgré l'opposition du professeur Urahara, l'ordre de tirer à vue a été donné_."

"_Voilà une semaine que nous sommes sans nouvelle de Kurosaki Ichigo. L'espoir de l'équipe est de plus en plus mince, chaque jour qui passe augmentant le risque de mort pour le disparu, d'autant qu'aucune trace des deux animaux n'a été détectée depuis l'enlèvement du jeune homme. Kurotsuchi a refusé toute déclaration, mais le professeur Urahara dit ne pas être inquiet pour la vie du jeune zoologiste, persuadé que l'intelligence presque humaine des bêtes les empêchera de faire du mal à Ichigo. Sa famille a refusé de porter le deuil en signe de confiance à l'ami de leur fils. Nous continuons de suivre l'affaire."_

"_Une deuxième semaine de recherche s'est écoulée et toujours aucune trace du jeune prodige scientifique. Cependant, un guide de montagne aurait aperçu " deux énormes bêtes et un garçon qui marchaient dans la forêt qui borde la partie centrale de la chaîne montagneuse" Deux autres témoins, des enfants origines d'un petit village des environs auraient vu des flashes de lumière jaune et bleue à travers les arbres". Que se passe-t-il donc dans ces montagnes? Magie ou simple superstition? D'après le professeur Kurotsuchi, il ne s'agirait là que d'une odieuse supercherie. En attendant, la famille Kurosaki a joint ses forces à celles de la police, qui recherche encore activement le jeune homme disparu._"

"_Les recherches se sont arrêtées brusquement à la demande de la famille. Apparemment, une des soeurs d'Ichigo, Karin Kurosaki, aurait eu une vision de son frère, heureux et bien vivant, quelque part dans les Pyrénées, demandant à ce qu'on abandonne les recherches. L'entourage du jeune homme a cependant du mal à accepter cette décision, malgré la détermination du père, Isshin. Le professeur Urahara a déclaré être peiné, mais comprendre la famille du disparu. Cet évènement semble boucler le dossier Kurosaki, mais nous restons à l'affût de la moindre information_."

"_Dernier rebondissement dans l'affaire de la Panthère bleue! La famille Kurosaki aurait reçu un appel téléphonique d'une cabine située non loin de la frontière espagnole. Selon toute vraisemblance, la vision de la jeune Karin Kurosaki se serait avérée, puisqu'au cours de la longue discussion que la famille a entretenue avec le disparu, il aurait affirmé être "en pleine santé et heureux là où il était". Après de longs adieux riches en émotions, la famille Kurosaki a déclaré être "heureuse pour leur fils aîné, quoique attristée par sa décision de s'éloigner de la civilisation pour vivre au plus près de la Nature." Ainsi s'achève une affaire qui nous aura tous tenus en haleine pendant plus de deux mois..."_

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Vous savez tout, maintenant.<p>

Quoiqu'en fait non, on ne saura jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-haut. Plusieurs légendes circulent à ce sujet, mais pour les lire, il faut aller à la bibliothèque. Venez, je vous y conduis...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>C'était zarb, hein? <em>

_Bon, on espère toutes les deux que vous avez aimé, et surtout que vous laisserez un review!_

_Lilisu : *regard menaçant* oh, oui, vous allez en laisser un!_

_Joyeux Halloween!_


End file.
